


Breaking in the Captains Chair

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Edge has an interesting idea of how to use the Captain's chair on the Calnus and somehow talks Faize into going along with his plans.





	Breaking in the Captains Chair

Faize could not believe that Edge had talked him into doing this. “Edge are you sure that Reimi won't come here?”

 

“She's showing Lymle how to use the shower and then she said she was going to go to sleep.” Edge pulled his lover down for another kiss. “Relax will you? We're alone.”

 

Faize hesitated for a second longer before climbing into his lover's lap; Edge was sitting in the Captain's chair on the Bridge of the Calnus, his pants open to reveal a sight that Faize had seen a few times already but still marvelled at.

 

“Good, and besides you've already removed your own pants and that shirt isn't quite as long as you think it is.” Edge's hand slipped around behind Faize, slick fingers probing him. “Are you sure you don't mind doing this?”

 

Even though they had had sex twice now, Edge felt selfish for asking. Faize had finished both times, but not from the penetration alone; Edge had had to jerk his partner off as well. Something he'd never had to do with any of his human partners, male or female.

 

Maybe it was something to do with Faize, with the fact that he wasn't human; he was an Eldarian and each day Edge was discovering differences between humans and Eldarians.

 

“Go ahead; I enjoy having you inside me.” Faize allowed his head to drop onto Edge's shoulder as his body trembled around the fingers. “I do not need preparing the way a human male does; please, Edge...”

 

“Okay.” Edge slid his hips lower on the chair while pulling Faize higher, until Faize could sink down onto him.

 

“Oh...” Faize started moving his hips as soon as he felt Edge bottom out. Rolling his hips he bounced his body, allowing the hard length to slide in and out of him.

 

He still didn't quite know how this had happened; Eldarians were generally open to casual sex and status meant little to his people. Being with his Captain was not considered taboo, like it was for humans. Likewise gender offered no restrictions; Eldarian females were more fertile than human females so it was easy to have the birthrates be too high, and as a result most of his people were what humans refer to as bisexual.

 

Even so he had never planned to simply fall into bed with Edge Maverick. It had all started with a misunderstanding; while casual sex was common casual nudity was almost unheard of on Eldar. Undressing in front of another was only considered sexual to his people.

 

Of course Edge had had no way of knowing that, and yet when he had started changing into lighter clothes to sleep in after suggesting that he and Faize room together, Faize had taken it as a sexual advance.

 

To say Edge had been surprise would be an understatement, but he had also been flattered.

 

And now here they were; Faize moved his hips faster, arousal flooding through him. “Why... why did you desire to do this here and not... not in the room we share...?”

 

Edge pulled Faize closer, twisting his head until his lips met Faize's. “Humans have these things called 'kinks'. Things that turn them on because they are unusual, or not socially acceptable. For me it is having sex in public areas; like a storage room back at SRF headquarters or... or here on the bridge of the Calnus. Having sex in this chair has been a fantasy of mine ever since I first set eyes on this bridge. Long before I was made a Captain. I never thought it would be possible until you... I still can't believe you'd just kiss me out of the blue like that.”

 

“I told you before, I misunderstood your intention in regards to disrobing in my presence.”

 

“Because Eldarians don't do casual nudity.” Edge kissed him again, deeply, devouring Faize's mouth.

 

“Of course you... were too shy to have full intercourse that first day.” Faize pulled away to rest his forehead against Edge's.

 

“I'd only just met you, my first contact with an alien and... I didn't want to mess things up by...” Edge shook his head. “The first time I saw you, once I'd assessed that you meant no harm all I wanted to do was jump you. To think that the first alien I'd meet would be so damn cute!”

 

Faize gasped as Edge jumped and throbbed inside him. “Touch me.” He knew now that was a sign that Edge was getting close to his own release and he was eager to try and sync his release with his lovers.

 

Edge only nodded as his hand wrapped around Faize. Three long firm pumps was all it took, and he thrust as deeply into his boyfriend as he could to spill his own seed.

 

“What is going on here?”

 

“Reimi?!” Edge threw his head backwards and found himself looking at his childhood friend upside-down.

 

Watching her as she slowly answered her own question; with how Faize was lying against him he was sure that Reimi could not see anything she did not wish to. But as Faize panted against him, coming down from his release, her cheeks pinked and she could clearly tell that the Eldarian was naked from the waist down.

 

“In that chair... really? Wait you and...? How long?”

 

“Ugh Reimi! Can... A little privacy here please! I'll answer all your questions just please let us get cleaned up and covered up first okay?”

 

As she left the room he knew he was in for a long night; but all it took was one look at his lovers blissed out face to know that it was worth it.

 


End file.
